


your shadow at dawn (blue lie on the tongue)

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pining, Sex Pollen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He had many times imagined kissing his brother. He had thought perhaps it would be a timid kiss, just a gentle brush of lips, hesitant in their desire. Or perhaps a kiss flavored with the ale that would give them the courage to act on their feelings, which of course in these fantasies were requited.What Thor hadn't expected was for Loki to be so forceful in his kiss.





	your shadow at dawn (blue lie on the tongue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> I am very behind on all the Avengers movies, and haven't seen Endgame or Infinity War, so this is very non-cannon compliant, but I really loved the freeforms so I had to take a crack at it! Hope you enjoy!

Thor had always loved Loki. Once he had loved him as a brother, he was sure of it, but that had been long ago, when he was still an innocent youth. Now, as a man, he looked at him in a more lustful way than one was supposed to with kin.

He had accepted long ago, however, that his brother would never feel the same way. After all the lies and illusions, the fake deaths, it was hard to tell how Loki felt, but Thor knew that he would never feel the same way.

Which is why he didn't suspect anything when Loki returned to their campsite. The two of them had been off-world. After the destruction of Asgard, they had been searching for a new home for their people. They had been traveling to new worlds, seeking one that was unoccupied and suitable to becoming New Asgard.

Loki stumbled into the campsite, his movements uncoordinated.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, cocking his head to the side. He had never seen Loki so clumsy, not even when he was drunk off Asgardian ale, which had been a rare sight indeed.

Loki looked at him with unfocused eyes. His pupils were blown wide, more black than green. A strange blue powder dotted his nose, some brushed on the tip of it, some dusting the skin under it.

That was the last thing Thor was able to take in before Loki kissed him.

He had many times imagined kissing his brother. He had thought perhaps it would be a timid kiss, just a gentle brush of lips, hesitant in their desire. Or perhaps a kiss flavored with the ale that would give them the courage to act on their feelings, which of course in these fantasies were requited.

What Thor hadn't expected was for Loki to be so forceful in his kiss. For his brother to climb onto his lap and arch into his body. One of Loki's hands buried in his hair, making sure he couldn't get away. The other clasped his shoulder, anchoring him in the moment.

He hadn't been expecting it, but it was the best moments of his life. To think that Loki returned his feelings, it was the best feeling in the world.

Thor slid his hands down Loki's back, holding his brother close as they kissed. He wasn't sure how far Loki wanted to go, but he could feel his loins stirring with interest. With the way Loki was writhing against him, he could feel his brother was also interested, at least physically.

He shifted, getting his knees under him. Loki whimpered as they lost contact for a moment. Thor wanted to memorize the sounds Loki was making, the little whimper as they split, his heavy breathing as he tried to catch his breath, the little noise of surprise he released when Thor pushed him back and crawled on top of him. Each one of them was the sexiest noise he thought he had ever heard in his life.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling him down. Thor bit back a moan as Loki rubbed their cocks together. They were still fully clothed, and yet, it was Loki. The thought, the realization of their situation, had Thor feeling like a teenager again, ready to blow his load at the first touch on his dick.

"Do you want this?" Thor asked. If they were going to stop, it had to be now. He didn't want to, but if Loki wasn't ready... He knew he would do anything for Loki, even if it hurt himself.

Loki moaned in response, grabbing at Thor's hips to pull them back together.

It was enough for Thor. He pulled back, biting his lip as Loki whimpered. He worked his own pants open, expecting Loki to do the same, but Loki didn't. He just lay there on the dirt floor of their campsite, panting heavily and whimpering ever so slightly.

If Thor hadn't been so drunk off the hormones, he would have noticed something was wrong. The way Loki wasn't talking, his usual silver tongue as heavy as lead. How uncoordinated his usually dexterous brother was.

But Thor wasn't paying attention to that. He was so high on the thought that maybe Loki liked him, that they could return to their people as a truly united front. They would be able to rebuild Asgard, maybe here, where their union first solidified.

This thought buoyed him as he pulled down Loki's pants, stroking his brother's hard cock. He drank in every whimper and gasp Loki made before prepping him with a little of their cooking oil. He hadn't had the forethought to bring actual lube. A mistake he would not make again.

He groaned as he sunk into Loki's supple body. It was so intense, the heat, the tightness, the open look on Loki's face as he bottomed out, his entire length buried to the hilt. Thor knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way the little moans and whimpers Loki was making went straight to his dick.

He wrapped a hand around Loki's cock, pulling it in time with his erratic thrusts. All too soon, he felt that familiar tightness in his stomach. Loki was writhing beneath him, hips pushing up to meet his every thrust.

Loki came with a wail, bringing Thor over the edge with him.

Thor braced himself on shaking arms, determined not to fall and crush Loki as he came down from the endorphins.

"Loki, that was-"

There was a sudden stabbing pain in his shoulder. Thor looked down, shocked, to see the blade protruded from his skin. Blood dripped down the exposed blade to Loki's hand still clenching the hilt. Even worse than the sudden pain was the look of sheer panic on Loki's face.

Thor felt his heart crash as Loki pushed him off himself. Loki fled the campsite, pulling up his pants as he ran towards their spaceship.

"Fuck," Thor breathed as Loki took off, leaving him on this godforsaken rock.

  
  



End file.
